


Where earth and sun meet

by AwayLaughing



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sora and Roxas Strife, military brats from birth, move in with their taciturn older brother Cloud, they aren't expecting much other than a quiet high school career before getting the hell out of Dodge. Instead what they get are strange family politics, intrusive best friends, a high school like none other and the strangest feelings of deja vu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Dinchts

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment that will be slowly updated. I often joke around with friends about writing a massive, somewhat cracky but not poorly written KH 'next life' fic, and finally I'm unleashing it on the world. Only it's not really a next life fic at all. Inspiration comes from various sources, mostly late night conversations. The title is not deep - it's just a reference to Twilight Town's insanely long (in this world's) sunsets and sunrises. And a little bit of a SoRiku reference because Sora may mean sky, but he's the goddamn sun and stars and moon to Riku. But mostly it's about Twilight Town - just like this fic.

Twilight Town was the sort of town where everyone knew everyone, but not necessarily everything. It was the sort of _small town_ urbane city lovers moved to when they couldn't handle the shock of things closing at nine pm, but want _quiet_ and _child friendly_.

 

Cloud Strife was a perfect example of knowing the who, but not the what of the situation. He was more or less the local oddity, if one ignored the Sinclair family or the fact that something was up with the Crescents. He'd shown up straight out of Hollow Bastion University, alone, a little anti social and a little gloomy and opened up his own personal business. He'd moved not into an apartment but a proper, three bedroom little cottage type house in a family orient neighbourhood and promptly traded no more than two words to the people on either side of him.

 

In the year since then, most people had failed to get to know the young blond. The exceptions did not provide much insight into his personality or story either, Zack Fair, one fourth of Twilight Town's police force, was friends with everyone, and Tifa Lockheart was someone most men wanted to be friends with. The fact Strife had managed the honour where so many childhood acquaintances had failed baffled many until someone suggested that maybe, just maybe, they were friends because Strife seemed to hold no interest in the bar owner's more generous attributes.

 

That was why, on one late September evening, when the sun was finally slipping from the sky, one Mrs. Alma Dincht, mother of several boys, homemaker, scarily intelligent and ultimately somewhat prone to gossip, found herself staring out the front window at the house across the street in shock.

 

Kennith Tribal, her husband – the latest in a sad tale – who was used to the behaviour, was nonetheless bemused by how rigidly she stood in the front window. “Now dear,” he said as he folded over his paper, “the boy's muscle's cannot be that well developed.”

 

It was well known to anyone with the ability to understand what a libido was that one of Strife's only interesting habits was working on his bike, as his shirt appeared to be optional for that particular job.

 

“You would know if only you were secure enough to take a look yourself,” was the blonde woman's calm reply, “but I'm rather more interested in the people moving in with him.”

 

That got her husband moving.

 

Sure enough, the picture painted in front of the couple was that of a family moving in, though the only people present were the previous inhabitant and two young men. Being the parents, adoptive or otherwise, of several boys had given the couple a fairly good grasp on how to estimate a child's age. These ones both looked to be, in the fading light, around the age of their middle child, so roughly fifteen or sixteen. Both had the same gravity defying hairstyle that Strife sported, though one was brunet.

 

Each also held an assortment of boxes and suitcases, with Strife holding more as his talked to someone in a car. Unable to see any expressions the couple had no way of knowing what was being said, but they hazarded guesses.

 

“Do you think he was expecting them?” Alma asked, looking somewhat dazed. “I mean, he cannot possibly be their father, he's not old enough.”

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, “I mean, he have taken a few years to finish his BA or whatever it is he has, and they may just look old for their age...”

 

“No no,” she said, “he's only just turned twenty three, remember when Lt. Fair threw that party for him?”

 

“Right,” Kennith said faintly. The darker haired boy had apparently gotten bored with staring at Strife and whoever was in the car, had turned in their direction, and was now leaning forward as if he were trying to see the Dinchts. Apparently confident that the two figures in the window were actually people he waved, or the best approximation thereof when he was holding two boxes and a suitcase, before elbowing his blond counterpart.

 

Turning sharply, the blond did not seem to have his brother's sunny personality because even in the scant light Alma spotted the scowl she had seen often on Hayner. Timidly, more because they'd been caught staring than out of a sense of shyness, the couple offered wavering smiles and waved a tiny amount before a voice from behind made them jump in alarm.

 

“You think they'll want to play with me?”

 

There, crammed together in all their painfully unsubtle blond glory stood all five Dincht children sporting varying facial expressions. Demyx looked part intrigued by the new arrivals and part amused by his parent's snooping, Zell was grinning as he ignored his parents and waved to Strife's guests, Hayner was attempting to look disaffected but obviously wanted to be out there greeting the new boys, Tidus was taking Zell's route and Zidane was looking up at his parents, waiting for an answer.

 

“Not tonight at least,” Alma managed in the face of her son's innocent enthusiasm. Zidane nodded in understanding and joined Zell and Tidus in waving.

 

“Uh oh,” he said after a moment and Alma turned, and rather suddenly didn't need to ask what he was worried about. The car had left at some point while the senior Dincht's backs were turned, and now Strife was taking the opportunity to pin his neighbours with a steady, unfriendly glare. He held Alma's gaze for a long moment until the brunet gentle elbowed him, and with a final unfriendly jerk of his head led the two teens into the house, leaving no boxes behind him.

 

“This is going to be interesting,” Zell said faintly. “The brown haired one seemed capable of smiling,” he scratched at his neck. “Probably a rule against being happy in that house.”

 

“Zell,” Alma said, “be nice to Mr. Strife.” Demyx, who had whipped out his phone laughed a little and looked at his brother.

 

“Mind if I use that one on Axel Zell?” the younger of the two gave a half shrug half nod hybrid gesture of agreement and with a small trill of glee Demyx started to rapidly punch in letters to his loudmouthed best friend.

 

Tidus was watching Demyx, obviously thinking. “Should I tell Yuna?” he asked no one in particular, and Kennith pulled a face.

 

“Only if you think the whole town needs to know about this in the next half hour,” he said and Hayner laughed while Zidane nodded.

 

“Yeah, tell Yuna,” the youngest said.

 

Tidus gave a small frown even as he pulled out his own phone, “Yuna's not exactly a gossip monger guys,” he chided and Hayner, bored with his family rolled his eyes.

 

“But Rikku is,” he pointed out before leaving his family to return to his room. Tidus paused in his typing for a moment to consider this before shrugging and hitting send.

 

Five minutes later, at 9:06pm a young blonde girl sat up at the contents of a text.

 

_2 ppl moved in with Strife, any clue who?_

 

_\- Yuna_

 

Grinning Rikku shook her head even as she responded.

 

_no ill ask wakka_

 

By 9:09 a red haired young man was showing his phone to another red haired man and a beautiful black haired woman, both of whom wasted no time in grabbing their own cells.

 

So began Roxas and Sora Strife's lives in Twilight Town, less interesting than in the movies, but more interesting than either ever really expected, or wanted.


	2. Welcome to Suburbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Roxas move in, Cloud nods a lot and Squall makes pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not at all what it was meant to be - what I wanted to happen will apparently be NEXT chapter. I like it anyway - mostly.

By the time Sora and Roxas Strife were twelve they had lived in eight different cities and attended five different schools. By the time the twins were sixteen, they had bumped that up to ten cities, twenty different moves and eight schools. Some places they attended more than once, some places they didn't even make it a full year but the facts remain – they were rather nomadic in nature. Of course, they couldn't beat either of their older brothers. Cloud had attended twelve different schools at least twice by the time he graduated and had moved thirty times, while Ven had attended only eight, but had moved twenty six times. It may not have been a lifestyle typical for any family, military or otherwise, but it was theirs.

 

Sora, older by twelve minutes and a generally happy person, looked at the entire affair as a way to make new friends, meet people and learn about different places. Roxas called proof of a broken military system and hated it despite his twin's attempts to cheer him up. Partially because Roxas simply did not enjoy being cheered up. He was a little like Cloud in that way, which may have been why their mother decided Cloud would be able to look after them.

 

When she had first proposed moving in with the eldest Strife brother for the last few years of school, Sora and Roxas had shrugged noncommittally and mumbled under their breaths about nothing in particular. No way, they had thought, would Cloud agree to take care of two teenagers, even his own brothers. He hadn't seen them in four years anyway, unless they counted the stilted Skype video chats on Christmas. Sure, he sent the monthly terse email, but he had made no move to actually visit them, or invite them over when he got his own place.

 

Which was why, as their mother's silver rental pulled up into a surprisingly well maintained suburban house, Sora was feeling a little lost, and Roxas was feel very annoyed. It wasn't that they didn't like Cloud, they loved him quite a lot thank you very much, they had just been hoping to stay in Traverse Town, or go with their mother to Mideel. Suzanne Strife was surprisingly young for the mother of someone almost twenty five plus three others, and worked intelligence in the navy. Somehow, she had gotten it into her head that Mideel was no place for little boys, but the pay was good and so here her youngest two were.

 

They had never been to Twilight Town, which seemed odd since it was technically a suburb of Radiant Garden which they had lived in for a total of six years, but was less strange since it was generally accepted that Twilight Town was really it's own entity. At the very least natives of the small town and RG alike considered the two to be completely different, and Sora had long learned not to argue the point when it came to this sort of thing.

 

The whole place was really very quaint, the houses were are trim little bungalows or prim little two stories painted bright but appeal colours paired with vibrantly green lawns, well maintained hedges and refuse free sidewalks. Silence reigned in the car as the trio took in their surroundings before finally Sora could handle no more.

 

“Are you sure this is Cloud's house?” he asked, eyeing the sky blue front door and matching shutters.

 

Their mother sighed and turned to look at him – Roxas had called shotgun for the six hour drive – a tired smile on her face. “Yes dear, I'm sure.” Next to her Roxas snorted.

 

“It has window boxes mom,” he said. “With flowers in them. Pink flowers.”

 

And that was true. The house was like nothing Sora had ever lived in, two stories, canary yellow siding which somehow did not cause eyes to bleed when paired with the blue trim, shutters, door and, of course, window boxes. Cloud himself wasn't really yellow sort of person, or a pink flowers in the window box sort.

 

“I think it's nice,” their mother said, “it's sweet.”

 

“And maybe Cloud got a girlfriend,” Sora offered by way of explanation to a still bemused Roxas. The blond twin snorted and gave him a look that clearly asked _are you fucking with me?_

 

“Ven's more likely to have a girlfriend than Cloud,” Roxas said. “Mom's more likely to have a girlfriend, for that matter.”

 

Sora rolled his eyes at Roxas' blunt assessment of Cloud's sexuality and ignored his mother when she muttered, “considering my luck in men it couldn't hurt.” Clearing her throat she unbuckled her seat belt. “Now, grab your shit and let's say hello to your brother.”

 

As if on cue the brightly painted front door swung open to reveal a familiar spiky haired, black clad figure. Setting eyes on his brother for the first time in four years had the expected effect on Sora, who gave a loud whoop and dashed out of the car to fling himself at the taller man. Cloud, for his part, didn't let the young brunet fall, instead wrapping one arm loosely around his brother in a hug and offering one of his tiny, shy smiles.

 

“You got taller, Sor.” Cloud's voice was just as soft as ever, very unlike anyone else in the family, and Sora, in all his five foot five glory offered a sheepish smile. Strifes were not burdened with an over abundance in height, Cloud being the tallest at a whooping five seven, and the other three currently standing at the same height. Part of Sora held out hope that their father's genes were somehow override their mother's shortness, despite not knowing anything about the man. After all, he was only sixteen, growth was possible, even if Roxas was dedicated to stunting it with his three cups of coffee a morning. Not Sora's problem.

 

“It has been four years,” Roxas said as he approached at a much more sedate pace. Cloud nodded as if to say _good point,_ not looking in the least bit contrite for his failure to see his family. “Nice flowers.” Cloud looked at his window boxes at that, a brief flash of what may have been rueful displeasure flashing across his face.

 

“They clash with the shutters,” was all he said before their mother swooped down on him, squishing Sora between herself and her eldest as she pulled him into a hug.

 

“Not at all dear, you've got a lovely home here,” she said.

 

“Urk,” Sora said as he fought for breath.

 

Cloud said nothing, gently untangling his little brother from the hug before acquiescing to the motherly treatment. Roxas snickered as Sora pulled in a deep breath, not even flinching when the brunet punched him lightly on the arm. “Let's get our stuff,” Sora said after a moment of watching their mother tug at Cloud's mess of hair, smiling at the annoyance Cloud failed to portray.

 

Sora, Roxas and Suzanne Strife's lives fit into a total of six boxes, four suitcases and a brief case, all carefully labelled per person. Sora's life was a collection of nick knacks, simple sport gear and necessary school supplies, shoved into two of the boxes and a suitcase. Roxas' was similar, though he came equipped with fewer sports supplies and more music and books, also shoved into boxes and a suitcase, though his suit case was perhaps a bit closer to bulging. Some people may find their tiny collection borderline depressing, a sign of poverty maybe, but Sora had never gone a day without what he needed – it's simply not practical to move so often and own a whole lot of stuff.

 

With a sigh Sora turned to watch as his mother came back toward them, smile wobbling as Cloud came to stand next to the twins, surprising the twins by taking Roxas' top box, and she looked over her sons. “I am so very proud of all of you,” she said. “Remember that.” Sora, feeling a lump in his throat, nodded, knowing Roxas was following suit, while Cloud offered a slight incline of his head in acceptance. “Now,” she pulled her door open, “I've got to be at Mideel base by seven am and it is a long drive.” Graceful after years of service the forty year old woman slid back into the driver's seat, closing the door as the window was open. “And I love you all.”

 

Cloud stepped forward and bent down as best he could to give her a small smile, “love you too mom,” he said with utmost solemnity, “I'll take good care of them.”

 

“I know honey, but remember Roxas is-”

 

“Allergic to coconut and shellfish,” Cloud said and Sora rolled his eyes as his mother started to remind Cloud of the things he had a solid ten years of knowledge about. Feeling the familiar pinprick of eyes, Sora turned and noticed two figures in the window across the street. Though he was unsure about their gender, Sora offered a smile and a tiny three finger wave as he kept a hold of his box and suit case.

 

“Hey Rox,” he nudged his brother and ignored the indignant huff he got in return. “Neighbours.”

 

Roxas followed his gaze, “oh joy,” he said flatly. “And we've found the neighbourhood gossips.”

 

Sora rolled his eyes, “Rox-”

 

“Boys,” their mother called and the two shuffled over to say one final goodbye. Suzanne said nothing for a moment, her blue eyes watery but resolute and finally she gave them a smile very similar to Sora's. “I'll see you in a month, and then again at Christmas,” she reminded them. “And of course your birthdays, and I'll visit in the summer.”

 

“We'll miss you mom,” Sora said, knowing Roxas would not. “Drive safe.”

 

“Of course dear, be good for Cloud, don't pick fights at school and get good grades,” she said and with that the boys stepped away and she pulled out. Feeling a little lost Sora watched the silver vehicle disappear down the silent street, Roxas shifting somewhat nervously next to him.

 

Finally Cloud turned to his house, “come on,” he said, “you can fight over which room you want, I've got two spares,” he said.

 

“Upstairs or downstairs?” Roxas asked.

 

“One on each level.”

 

“Do they have their own bathrooms?” Sora asked, thinking of Roxas' morning routine.

 

“Upstairs shares with me, bottom has it's own,” Cloud said as he pushed his way into his foyer.

 

“Sora, you can have the upstairs,” Roxas said and Sora laughed.

 

“How gracious of you,” was Cloud's deadpan response as he walked them into the kitchen and set his box down on the small dining table to the far left.

 

“I'm a giver,” Roxas agreed, dumping his stuff next to Cloud's, leaving Sora to rearrange his own burden on various chairs. The kitchen was a nice enough size, and had the hallmarks of being well lived in. “How long have you been here?”

 

Cloud shrugged as he reached for the kettle – he had a kettle dear Gaia – and turned on the tap. “Just over a year,” he said, “why?”

 

Roxas shrugged and unceremoniously dumped the box with the sport's gear and most of Sora's jeans on the floor, slumping into the seat and smirking at Sora's squawk of disapproval. “It's homey,” was Roxas' reply, “I expected something more utilitarian. More chrome and less,” he looked over at the white cabinets, “Betty Crocker meets Martha Stewart.”

 

Cloud, for his part, didn't bother with a reply, instead he leaned against his counter and surveyed his brothers. “So you may not be able to start classes tomorrow,” he told them. “I'll have to take you in to sign you up for everything.”

 

Sora felt a twinge of worry, “they know we're coming right?”

 

Cloud nodded and Roxas snorted. “Mom would have called ahead,” he pointed out. “But is it possible to start tomorrow?” Cloud, ever the loquacious one, nodded again. “How far from here to the school? Do we bus?”

 

“No, it's only about ten minute's walk, opposite the way you drove in,” he gestured vaguely to his left, “you go to the end of the street, take a left and keep going until the four way stop, there you take a right. It's sort of hard to miss. Plus I'll take you tomorrow, if we go before eight thirty they may have everything ready in time for the start of the day.” He shifted a bit nervously as he spoke, eyes darting over to the clock. “Look, there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys and mom but it never really came up so-”

 

Cloud was cut off by the unmistakeable sound of a door opening. Heavy boots approached as the Strifes watch the kitchen doorway as one, Cloud looking not exactly nervous, but maybe a little contrite. The person who appeared in the archway was male, with dark hair and a distinctive scar that ran between two cool grey-blue eyes. He raised a single brow at Cloud as he took in the sight of three spiky heads of hair, arms slowly coming up to his hips.

 

Silence rang between the group for a moment before Sora, plastering on a wide, but rather sincere smile marched forward and offered his hand. “Sora Strife,” he said.

 

The man, who looked to be maybe a year or two Cloud's junior shook it firmly but gently. “Squall Leonhart,” he said. “Nice to meet you,” he looked away from Sora and without another word stepped back out into the living room, out of sight.

 

“Give me a moment,” Cloud said and followed after him.

 

Roxas looked delighted.

 

“I told you he didn't have a girlfriend,” he said and Sora eyed his smug self for a moment before shoving him from the chair and taking his twin's seat.

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

 

Seven fifteen AM the next day found Sora stumbling his way downstairs into the kitchen and coming face to back with Squall, who was standing at the stove looking for all the world like he had been awake for at least half an hour. Yawning the teen shuffled into the now clean kitchen and slumping gracelessly down at the table, blinking sleepily.

 

“Morning,” he said to the older brunet and was rewarded with a brief turn and a nod.

 

“Cloud said no coconut, shellfish or soy, that's all right?” Squall asked, apparently uninterested in small talk.

 

“Yup,” Sora said. “Unless you plan on cooking with cat hair.” Squall flashed him a wry grin.

 

“You're safe from that one with me,” he promised and Sora gave a small laugh.

 

“Where are the cups?”

 

“Left of the sink,” was the easy reply, “get some plates down too, they're the next cabinet over from the glasses and mugs.”

 

“Four or two?” Sora asked, “do you want me to wake Cloud and Roxas up?” Squall shook his head.

 

“A pouncing bandersnatch wouldn't wake Cloud,” he said, “and these will reheat just fine.”

 

Sora, now standing as he went hunting for orange juice, peered over a slim shoulder, “what sort of pancakes are those?”

 

Squall set the spatula down and gently shoved Sora away as he stepped back from the stove. “Apple oatmeal,” he said. “They'll be ready in two minutes or so.”

 

Sora had learned last night after the two eldest men returned from their chat that Squall wasn't a huge conversationalist, almost less so than Cloud even. He was Cloud's semi-official accountant and sometimes roommate – depending, apparently, on how Squall's actual roommate's date night was going – and nineteen years old. Other than that he hadn't said much of anything, though Sora liked him for the simple fact he'd been willing to make an actual home cooked meal for two virtual strangers at nine o'clock at night.

 

“Well they look really good,” Sora said. “Did you mom teach you to cook?” Squall shook his head.

 

“Home economics taught me, that and how to patch my own clothing, can you get me a mug?” Sora complied, offering the older man a bright neon pink mug with the words '#1 Detective' scribbled on them. At Sora's inquisitive look Squall, who was pouring a generous amount of coffee into the monstrosity smiled slightly.

 

“Cloud lived with a guy named Zack for his junior and senior years,” he said, “Zack's on the police force, but he's around fairly often.”

 

“Is he nice?”

 

Squall wrinkled his nose as he took a sip of the very dark, very hot and totally unsweetened beverage. “Zack is,” he was obviously trying to be diplomatic, “I like him. We're nothing alike, but yes he most certainly is nice.” Sora smiled.

 

“I think you're nice Squall,” he promised as he finally got around to pouring himself a glass of orange juice. “Are those going to burn?” Squall shook his head, but did make a grab for the spatula all the same as he put down his mug.

 

“Grab the maple syrup while you're in there,” he said as Sora put away the juice, “and butter if you want it.” With a skill of ease that bespoke lots of practice Squall rapidly flipped three pancakes off the pan onto each of the waiting plates and turned off the stove, leaving the rest in the pan. “I hope you like them,” he said and Sora grinned as he bypassed butter in favour of pouring a generous amount of syrup onto his stack.

 

“If these are as good as the hamburgers you made last night, I definitely will,” he said. Squall nodded his thanks as he poured significantly less maple syrup onto his own pancakes before sitting down across from Sora. Neither spoke as they ate – though Squall looked half like he had the mind to tell the sixteen year old to slow down. Sora finished his last bite with a contented sigh. He watched Squall eat at his slower pace, his blue eyes narrowed as he thought of a way to ask a question that had remained unanswered after Cloud's short introduction last night.

 

Not naturally being a shy or particularly tactful person however, Sora quickly came to a decision. “Squall, are you and Cloud like,” he gulped, “you know. Together. Dating, like?” Squall didn't appear fazed by the question, but did wait to finish his last two bites before answering.

 

“It's complicated,” the older brunet said. “The best answer I can give is that we aren't not dating.” Sora wrinkled his nose.

 

“What does that mean?” he asked, “like, you want to date but can't for some reason? Cause we've pretty much always known Cloud was gay since he was thirteen and a girl kissed him and he ran away, so it's not like we care.” Squall shook his head.

 

“Complicated in that neither of us ever asked, and I'm not dumb enough to assume,” Squall said, gathering Sora's plate and depositing it in the sink. “I've got to catch my tram, I've got classes. Lunches are in the fridge for if you guys need them.” Sora raised an eyebrow at that and Squall shrugged. “I already make Cloud's meals, may as well just make them big enough for three.” Sora laughed at the admission.

 

“Did you say you were his accountant or secretary, remind me,” he teased as he followed the other out, watching him pull on his boot and shoulder his back pack.

 

Squall raised an eyebrow. “We prefer personal assistant,” was the dry reply and with that he was gone, slipping out the door into the cool morning. Sora laughed even as the door was closed, turning when he heard the creak of stairs.

 

“Good morning Cloud,” he said, grinning.

 

Cloud blinked at him. “No,” he said flatly and, as quickly as the patented Strife Morning Shuffle would allow made his way to the kitchen. Sora, still grinning followed after, wondering if he should eat one of Roxas' pancakes, or just have another glass of orange juice.


	3. Silver and cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku meets the new kids, swearing happens, Axel is a drama-llama and Vaan gets accused of being a porn star.

Riku wasn't a morning person by virtue of the fact all his brothers were usually home in the morning. In the Crescent household, morning routines were well choreographed and entirely based on the premise that no two siblings should ever have to interact for longer than two seconds to get what they needed in order to be out of the house in a timely fashion.

 

Well, that was perhaps a bit of an oversimplification. Riku didn't mind asking Yazoo or Sephiroth for the milk, or getting Loz to grab a nearby object but the fact of the matter was Kadaj and Rikio were not to be trusted. The fact Rikio was his twin made it all the worse. Which was why, as he trudged down the steps, fully ready to enjoy a day of twin and evil little brother dodging, he stopped dead centre of the grand staircase upon seeing Kadaj. With his keys. The keys to Riku's car, which Riku had bought with money his mother and father had no hand in it.

 

He had earned that car by flipping burgers. Demon spawn were not entitled to the keys of his car.

 

“Hello big brother,” Kadaj said, smirking at his frozen sibling. Loz was banging around upstairs, and the hair dryer was going which meant either Sephiroth hadn't gone to work yet, or Yazoo had finally landed a job interview. “Care to give your favourite sibling a drive?” Riku managed to finish coming down the stairs without launching himself at the little shit.

 

“You,” he said instead, “are not my favourite sibling. Not even remotely.” He snatched the key chain from Kadaj's hand even as the evil little monster snickered. “And no, it's full.”

 

At that Kadaj raised an eyebrow, “full with what? Your reject friend finally get thrown out and need a place to sleep?” Riku shot him a dirty look but refused to dignify the remark with an answer. Though the mental image of Axel, who was definitely Kadaj's idea of a reject, trying to sleep in Riku's two door hatchback was certainly entertaining. The idea of leaving the borderline pyromaniac senior alone with anything of any monetary value was less entertaining and more distressing, however. The redhead's whole family, bar maybe Kairi, liked things that went 'boom', and even she enjoyed fireworks a little too much.

 

When Riku did not deign to answer Kadaj sighed and slumped against the wall, the picture of a dejected little sibling. Too bad he was a heartless little fucker, and doubly too bad that Riku was not in the market for any bullshit. Even if he was selling it himself. The car wasn't full because Riku doesn't really own anything. He was a trustfund baby who disliked stuff. Clutter made him a little ill, made him feel crammed into a space. Unlike Yazoo and Rikio who were two of the biggest packrats Riku knew. Kadaj tapped his foot on the floor of the marble adorned foyer. _Right_ , Riku thought, _focus on lying to your little brother._

 

So he did. “If you must know, I'm picking people up.” With that he slung his bag over one shoulder and left their large house on the hill behind. Riku didn't park his car in the garage, despite having plenty of room. Sephiroth's car was usually in there because he carpooled to work, and Loz' various pet project – giant, ugly motorcycles mostly – took up a few slots but that's it. Riku took a petty form of pleasure in keeping his second hand subcompact, luridly coloured rust bucket in front of the otherwise pristine house. It made Riku's life seem more real, in a sense. Less like something out of _The Stepford Wives_ and more like a regular, non-magizine life. One neighbour claimed it was bring property values down, but the couple across the street just sold their four bedroom four bath for over two million munny, so Riku didn't think he was hurting anyone.

 

As he headed down the steep cobbled drive way Riku pulled his cellphone from his pocket.

 

_Kairi, picking u up in five._

 

Kairi, who could always be relied upon in a time of crisis responded immediately.

 

_I'm at Ol's. Can u pick both of us up?_

 

Riku didn't even get to type in his reply before another came through with a ping.

 

_And Nam?_

 

In truth, four people in the car was a little tight, but it would certainly stop Kadaj from calling foul later on in the day in that smug way he often did when he caught a sibling at something. Or pouting about it to Sephiroth.

 

 _Sure_ , he sent back as he unlocked the orange contraption and slid into the driver's seat, shoving his book bag into the foot space of the passenger side seat. Namine had short legs.

 

Navigating the streets of Twilight Town was not for the feint of heart, or people who liked to go fast. Technically, Riku fell firmly into that second category but he also liked breathing and having all his limbs attached, so he held the impulse in check. The little town was built on a series of steeply rolling hills and weirdly flat bottomed valleys, meaning bridges linked everything and terraces made up most of the architecture. A madman, however, had been the one to plan the streets. While Radiant Garden, twenty minutes north of them, was built in a nice, well thought out grid pattern of double wide streets. Twilight Town consisted of cobbled goat paths which only went one way. It was a flaw, and if he were more inclined to drama, Riku may go so far as to suggest it was some sort of metaphor for his life. Instead he just tried not to run over the neighbourhood cats.

 

Olette's house was three hills away from Riku's, in a staunchly middle class area. As he pulled up to the little stucco house, a different car was pulling away. A pretty woman in her mid twenties was walking up the well maintained garden path, dressed in unflattering salmon coloured scrubs. She waved as Riku stepped out of his car.

 

“Hello Riku,” she said, rummaging through her bag, “oh darn, I think I left my keys in Zack's car.” As she spoke, the front door opened and three girls piled out. Olette beamed as she spotted her sister, rushing over to hug her. Kairi and Namine walked at a slower pace, Namine holding a large canvas under one arm. Riku eyed in dubiously.

 

“That may not fit,” he said and she laughed, flicking one newly pink tipped chunk of hair over her shoulder.

 

“Kairi doesn't mind having it on her lap,” she said and Kairi wrinkled her nose.

 

“She doesn't?” she asked and Namine just smiled serenely.

 

“No, she does not.” Riku shook his head at the friendly banter, a smile tugging at his lips as he returned to his car.

 

“Nam, you're in the front actually,” he said, “you need the least leg room.” It was true. Kairi was not a tall person, but was taller than Namine and Olette was the definition of leggy brunette. It took some shoving to get everyone in position, with Namine quietly reminding everyone canvases were expensive, but they managed, bookbags and art supplies included.

 

“Everyone got their seat belt on?” asked Olette, ever the girl scout. A general small chorus of affirmations met her enquiry, and Riku started down the street into the throng of humanity that was often referred to as a school.

 

Twilight Town's high school was not large, only 800 odd students attended across four years. People sat on the steps or cluttered the doors as they waited for the bell to ring, and Riku pulled into his usual spot without hitting anyone, despite certain temptations.

 

Riku was barely out of his seat, accepting the canvas from Olette as he waited for the girls, when a lanky leather clad arm was thrown over his shoulder. “And so the favoured Crescent joins the masses,” Axel said, grinning down at the silver haired teen. “Survived another weekend I see.”

 

Riku ducked out from under his friend's arm, even as he passed Namine her art. “I think that's more an accomplishment for you than me,” he said. “My brothers forget about their homicidal urges if they don't see you. You, on the other hand, are a danger to yourself.”  
  


Axel laughed. “Kairi and Lea keep me alive,” he said, “it's what little siblings are for.”

 

“As if,” Kairi said, “I just don't want to get dish duty on Thursdays.” Axel pouted, throwing a hand to his chest in mock injury, but stopped short and stared ahead, far over everyone else's line of sight. “Chocobo herd at 12 o'clock,” he said, “I didn't know the school was installing a petting zoo.”

 

Obediently everyone turned to see what in the name of Hyne Axel was spouting off about, only to spot three unfamiliar, and yes oddly chocobo-haired, people approaching the main doors. “Oh!” Kairi said, eyes suddenly shining. “They must be whoever moved across from Tidus,” Olette nodded and Namine stood on her tiptoes to see better.

 

“That's Mr. Strife isn't it, Olette?” she asked, and Olette nodded.

 

“Cloud,” she said, “he's younger than my sister but Zack practically adopted him. I think those are his brothers. He mentioned them once.” She frowned, “I think it's the only time I heard him speak.”

 

Axel grinned. “Is he shy? Do you think his little baby chocobos are shy? We should help them, poor ducklings, lost little lam-oof,” he shot Riku a half hearted glare as he pushed the younger boy's elbow away and rubbed his stomach.

 

“You can bug them at lunch,” he said as he too started toward the door, “they probably need to go talk to Principle Maus.” Axel shook his head.

 

“Riku, you're never going to make friends if you don't talk to people,” Axel said and Riku snorted.

 

“Last time I tried to make friends I ended up with a redheaded leech as a biopartner instead,” he shot back and with that headed off to class, just as the bell rand.

 

“You're a cruel man Crescent,” Axel yelled after him as Namine, whose first class was beside his, jogged to catch up. She squeezed between two older girls Riku vaguely recognized as being on the cheer leading team with Kairi, and grabbed his elbow to stop from being pushed aside by a large quarterback shaped freshman.

 

“Watch it,” Riku said, frown creasing his face as the kid started slightly and scurried down the hall. “Douchebag.”

 

Namine smiled at him, tugging at her flowing white skirt to smooth an invisible wrinkle. Namine liked flowing things and the colour pink and flowers and paint and horror films that left Riku and Axel cowering a fear while she chowed down on popcorn. It was partly why Riku loved her, sweet little Namine who was more than she seemed, some how befriended stand offish Riku Crescent, who was decidedly _less_ than assumed. “I have Spanish with him,” she told Riku in a vaguely chiding way. “I'll never make friends in my own year if they think I have a scary boyfriend.”

 

Riku snorted. “I am not scary,” he said, “nor am I your boyfriend. And besides, your friends with that Zidane kid and his friend the porn star.” Namine shot him a confused look before realization dawned on her face.

 

“Vaan doesn't like constricting clothing,” she said, “and he loves the costumes from the drama class, but that does not make him a porn star.” Riku said nothing in response, instead detatching himself from the little blonde.

 

“Have fun in math,” he said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“I've got an 87% right now,” she said, “I am not the artist stereotype.” And with that she flounced off to enjoy eighty minutes with Mr. Gabiani, the school's singularly gayest teacher.

 

Riku sidled into his own class and sat at the first available set, next to the window and far enough back the teacher would ignore him. Riku liked physics, or at least liked it well enough, but he and Mr. Mallard hadn't gotten along ever. Donald Mallard was a bossy, self important man with a Napoleon complex who went white before he reached thirty. The speech impediment was just the icing on the cake. Axel thought the man was hilarious, but of course Axel was six foot something of fire engine red hair, he probably just liked the juxtaposition or something.

 

As Riku pulled out his pens and notepads movement outside caught his eye, and he spotted Strife walking away from the school. His brothers or whatever they were weren't with him, and Riku sighed forlornly. The lunch table was going to be very crowded.

 

\--

 

Sora had been to enough schools that the Twilight Town Educational Centre was nothing particularly exciting. It was less than half the size Garden West in Radiant Garden, but almost five times the size of the school he and his brothers had attended in Neibleheim. Sometimes Sora missed that school; it served less than two hundred students from primary to grade twelve. He had made good friends there. Roxas, on the other hand, had not.

 

Next to him the aforementioned brother was ruthlessly slaying fruit on his cell phone while they waited for Cloud to finish with whatever he was doing. The principle's secretary was a tiny platinum blonde woman who introduced herself as Daisy. She had already given them their schedules and a map of the school to share. As such, Sora didn't really know what the principle wanted with their brother.

 

“Rox-”

 

Sora was cut off by the office door opening on Cloud and Mr. Maus. The principle was a tiny little man with jet black hair and a wide smile. “Whelp boys,” he said, “your papers are all in order, I'll show you to your class,” he grinned as he spoke and Cloud shifted nervously as if unsure what to do with himself. Mr. Maus turned slightly to give him an expectant look. Cloud looked back in barely concealed terror. It seemed the prospect of emoting in public was still something the eldest Strife boy was incapable of doing.

 

After a too long moment Cloud did another awkward little shuffle and summoned something that may have been an attempted smile. “So uh, have a good day. Don't get into any fights and um,” he shoved a hand in his pocket, “you'll need money for lunch I guess...”

 

Sora smiled at Cloud's awkward attempts to be an actual older brother. Gaia he was bad at it though. “I've got lunch for me and Rox,” he said and Cloud blinked at him in confusion.

 

“You...do?”

 

“Squall packed them,” Sora said and Roxas finally deigned to join the conversation.

 

“You picked a keeper there Cloud,” he said, “did he cut our crusts off too?”

 

Sora stuck his tongue out. “You're just being mean now Rox,” he said, “but if you don't want the burger...”

 

“Don't you dare eat my burger lardass,” Roxas said.

 

Cloud frowned, “don't swear in front of your teachers or principle,” he said. “That's a good rule, right?” Roxas rolled his eyes, adjusted his glasses and grabbed the paper bag Sora offered him.

 

“It's a fine rule Cloud,” Mr. Maus said. “Now why don't you run along to work, and I'm sure the boys will be fine and dandy with lots of fun stories to tell when you get home.”

 

“Right,” Cloud said. He offered a tiny wave his brothers and exited the room at a speed which suggested an axe murder or the IRS was on his tail.

 

“Whelp,” Mr. Maus clapped his hands together as the boys tried to process the awkwardness of their eldest sibling. “What's your first class boys?”

 

“Uh,” Roxas was eyeing the tiny man like he was some sort of two headed alien. No one was allowed to be this chipper before nine AM. Not even Sora. “English with uh,” he stared at the name.

 

“Mr. Valentine,” Sora finished. “Cool name.”

 

“Cool is the word is it?” Roxas asked as they followed the man.

 

“Yes,” Sora said. “Cool is the word.”

 

The principle stopped them in front of a door that simply read 104 and barely had time to knock before it swung open. Mr. Valentine of the cool name stared down at their little group, his eyes looked red in the light of the hallway and he was dressed entirely in black. “The Strife twins, I assume?” he pinned Sora with a stare that suggested an interest in bloodshed, maybe just ritual sacrifice. Of him.

 

“Yes sir,” he said. Next to him Roxas shifted into less of a slouch, as if this tall pale stranger managed to evoke the same feelings as high ranking army generals. Which made sense because he certainly looked like a hardass. “Just moved in yesterday.”

 

“So the gossip goes,” the man said dryly. “Do come in, we're just going over yesterday's homework. The books you'll need are on my desk.” He stepped aside and offered a nod to the principle. Sora stepped past him, feeling dwarfed by the tall man, and offered a grin to the expectant looking class.

 

“What, they've never had a transfer student before?” Roxas muttered as he scoped out the empty seats. None of them were together, Sora noted with a sinking feeling. One was directly in the front row in front of the teacher's desk. The other two were roughly in the middle, one was between a red headed girl who was grinning widely at him and a waifish green haired girl. The other seat was next to a put out looking dirty blond boy. He scowled when Sora flashed him a grin, though the girl behind him smiled back.

 

“Take a seat Mr. and Mr. Strife,” Mr. Valentine said, “you can socialize on someone else's time.” Sora hastily grabbed a pile of books from the desk and scurried down the aisle to sit next to the two girls. Roxas followed at a slower pace, passing him and sitting next to the frowning boy without sparring anyone a glance.

 

“Hi,” the red haired girl leaned over to him, speaking quietly. “I'm Kairi Sinclair.” Sora grinned at her and offered his hand, which she shook with surprising strength and gusto.

 

“Sora Strife,” he whispered back. Mr. Valentine, who was writing something on the board, did not turn, but did clear his throat in a suitably pointed manner. “Talk after class?”

 

“Definitely,” Kairi said.

 --

 

Riku walked into the cafeteria, ignoring the line up for lunch in favour of pulling an apple and a squished, plastic wrapped tuna sandwich from his bag. At the far end of the large hall, closest to the outdoor exit, he spotted a familiar head of overly bright red hair, a frog hat and a the two new comers. A brief survey of the previously passed over line had him spotting Kairi and Olette near the front, and Namine picking her way to the table with Pence and Hayner for company.

 

As he walked past various tables a few people called out to him, and he mostly ignored them, though he did wave to Yuna who was getting her pudding. Being the tall freak he was, Axel was the first to spot Riku, and he waved vigorously. The new boy who sat across from him, the one with the brown hair, turned to see who the new comer was and offered Riku a giant grin when the silver haired teen gave a tiny wave.

 

Riku almost dropped his apple.

 

The new boy had a friendly demeanour and the bluest eyes Riku had ever seen. Or, they seemed bluer in the back drop of his even tanned features and messy dark hair. As he got closer the boy stood completely and offered his hand to the new arrival. “Hi,” he said, “I'm Sora and you must be Riku.” He gestured to Xion and Axel, “they've been telling me about everyone in the school.”

 

Riku felt a tiny smile tug at his lips, “well I assure you anything bad you've heard about me is pure falsehood,” he said and the boy, Sora, laughed. It was, Riku thought, a nice laugh.

 

“So you are Riku?” he asked, sliding back into his seat, still smiling and letting it grow ever wider as Riku sat next to him. “I'm an awesome guesser.” Across from him Xion giggled and the blond twin rolled his eyes.

 

“Smooth Sor,” he said, “and I'm Roxas, since this caveman isn't going to introduce me.” To the blond's left Axel laughed in obvious delight.

 

“Isn't he a peach,” he asked a bemused Riku. Roxas scowled, and a female voice came from behind Riku.

 

“Who's a peach?” Namine asked as she slid down next to the junior, smiling at the new arrivals.

 

“Roxy's a peach,” Axel said, swaying away from a slap to the head. “Look at that disgruntled little face.”

 

In truth, the look on his face was less disgruntled and more venomously hate filled. “My name is Roxas,” the teen said. “Not Roxy. Ever.” Axel just smirked and Kairi, who was just joining the group sighed.

 

“Axel, this is why you don't have any friends,” she said. To Roxas she added, “our brother's a police officer though so it's probably best if you don't kill him.” Sora looked between the two.

 

“You're siblings?” Kairi nodded.

 

“Well, half,” she said, “Lea, Axel and Reno were all spawned from the same unholy union.” She smiled, “I got the good genes.” Roxas snorted.

 

“If you're speaking comparatively, that doesn't appear to be saying much.” Sora sighed.

 

“Try to not hate everyone for like, five minutes Rox,” he said, and the brunette who was sitting across from Kairi giggled.

 

“I think it's cute,” she said, “so what about you guys, twins I'm guessing?” Roxas rolled his eyes behind his thick rimmed glasses.

 

“What gave it away?” Olette, who had yet to introduce herself, ignored him.

 

“Any other siblings?” she asked, popping a french fry in her mouth.

 

“We're living with our oldest half brother, Cloud, and we've got another, Venn, going to RGU right now,” Sora chuckled, “mom doesn't have great luck with guys.” Kairi and Axel nodded in understanding.

 

“Our mom was pretty much the same,” Axel said.

 

“Guys suck,” Kairi said sagely. Olette laughed at that while Axel gasped dramatically.

 

“You're wordss are like salt on an open wound,” he told his little sister. “Oh, the humanity of it all.” Riku threw a chunk of tuna at him.

 

“Go sit with the drama kids if you're going to go Shakespearean on our asses,” he told his friend and Axel wrinkled his nose.

 

“Vaan doesn't wear a shirt,” he said, “and he looks twelve. It's creepy.” Riku pointed to Namine.

 

“I told you he looks like a porn star, get Penelo to reign him in or something,” he said and Namine rolled her eyes and pointedly ignored the silver haired boy in favour of turning to Roxas, who was still glaring daggers at Axel.

 

“So Roxas, what brought you and your brothers to Twilight Town?” Roxas eyed her for a moment, possibly trying to weigh her threat-levels before he shrugged, tearing a piece off his paper bag.

 

“Mom's military, she decided we needed a place to stay and Cloud was already here, playing Little House in the Suburbs,” the blond sighed. “He's got window boxes,” he said in a way that suggested window boxes were something his brother shouldn't have. “Pink flowers. Cloud doesn't believe in pink, his wardrobe is made up of nothing but black, navy blue and chrome.”

 

Olette perked up and looked around Axel to grin at him, “my sister planted those I think. He's got that cute little yellow house down on Meadow Lane, right?” Roxas nodded glumly.

 

“Even the name is revolting,” he said, prompting laughter from the group. Sora shook his head at his twin's moroseness.

 

“You're impossible,” he said, and turned to Riku, “how about you, any siblings?” Riku grimaced and a look of combined interest and glee stole across the other's face. “There's a story there,” he said, and Riku found his usual unwillingness to talk about the clusterfuck he called a family wilting in the face of such earnest enthusiasm.

 

“Three older brothers, a twin and a demon masquerading as a younger brother,” he said and Sora perked up. “Sephiroth is thirty, Yazoo is twenty five, Loz is twenty one, Kadaj is fifteen and my twin's name is Rikio.” On cue a hand landed on his shoulder and an eerily similar voice to his asked, far too loudly:

 

“You say my name fag?”

 

Sora blinked in shock while Riku groaned and shrugged the hand off.

 

 _Fucking Rikio_ , he thought as his twin sat heavily next to him, deeply aware that this could only go down hill from here. _Just kill me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rikio (aka Repliku) is a jerk. A lot of my headcanon for him comes from Dakt37's mallverse Repliku.


	4. Friends and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and fire AKA things Axel likes.
> 
> Riku goes for a swim and everyone but Sora is a dick about it.

Axel stood in the door of the school, watching in mild awe as the rain absolutely poured down. It must have started at some point during PE, as the gym had no windows. With him Kairi, Olette and the two Strifes were watching the rain with varying degrees of unhappiness. Well, Sora didn't seem all that put out, but Axel suspected it would take a dead kitten before Sora looked outright unhappy. It was cute, in a puppy-like way.

 

Roxas, on the other hand, seemed absolutely appalled that nature would dare such an act when he needed to be outside, and even usually chipper Olette didn't seem too pleased by the rain.

 

“I wish they would pave the drive,” she said. “It's a death trap, look at it.” She pointed out the door to prove her point, and Axel held back a wince. The Twilight Town Educational Centre's driveway looked, to put it lightly, rather like it was where potholes came for family reunions.

 

“Maybe they're going in for sustainable living,” he said straight faced, smirking at the confused looked Sora, Roxas and Olette gave him. Kairi just looked at him with deep suspicion. “You know – grow your own fish in our very own man made lake.” He pointed to the largest puddle, which was in truth probably closer to a pond.

 

Kairi groaned at the joke while Roxas made a sound of mild disgust. “That was bad Ax,” she told him seriously. “Why do we let you speak without assigned notes or something?” Axel smiled at the familiar complaint.

 

“Because my sharp wit and Sotto tones would be sorely lacking in your lives, otherwise?” he guessed and Sora laughed, nudging Roxas who just glared at them.

 

“Sotto is a singing term,” Roxas said. “And I've yet to hear anything that suggests your standard operating procedure is within groping distance of 'quiet'.”

 

Axel couldn't help but laugh at the young blond's purposeful dislike of everything, and he managed to ruffle the spiky blond locks a few times before a scandalized Roxas scampered away, hiding behind Olette. “You-you-”

 

Anything he may have said to Axel was cut off by a familiar, not particularly welcome voice. “Waiting for the fairy queen to show up?” Though Axel did not like Rikio in any meaning of the term, his amusement didn't die as he turned to look at the teen standing alone with an umbrella in hand and a rain jacket over one arm.

 

“Yazoo already graduated _Kiki_ ,” Axel said. This sort of verbal sparring was familiar, as was the narrow eyed, mean spirited smirk that followed his statement.

 

“Not that you'd know anything about that, eh _Ax_?”

 

Axel's amused expression vanished and next to him Kairi stood a little taller, taking a step forward. “You know what Crescent-” her no doubt creative insult was cut off by yet a different person.

 

“Kio?” Namine was standing behind the Crescent, looking worriedly between Kairi, Axel and the silver haired boy. It was as if someone flipped a switch, and Rikio's face morphed from 'natrual-smugness' to 'concerned puppy dog' in two seconds flat. “Is everything okay?” the little blonde asked. Rikio's eyes slid over to a still enraged Kairi, but Axel had managed to regain his own natural smirk.

 

“We're totally fine Nam,” the tall red head said, “why wouldn't we? Kiki here's got such a wonderful and understanding personality.” Two sets of narrowed green eyes met. “How could anyone like him less than say, _all his brothers_?” Rikio opened his mouth to say something, but audibly snapped his mouth shut when Namine gave him a disappointed look.

 

She didn't say anything about Axel's less than subtle jab at the Crescent family issues thought, instead she made a startled noise and peered closer at the rain. “I didn't realize it was coming down so hard,” she looked nervously down at her canvas. “I should go get some plastic to cover this. It will run.”

 

Axel watched in fascination as Rikio quickly held up his rain jacket while Namine protested. Next to him the Strife twins looked confused, while Kairi was still eyeing him with distaste. Olette just shook her head. “It's like watching him through the looking glass,” she said. The others nodded in agreement, though Sora looked more intrigued than anything.

 

“He's so nice to her, why isn't he nice to Riku?” he looked so genuinely confused by the idea of torturing his siblings that Axel couldn't help but smile indulgently and pat his head. Unlike Roxas, Sora did not run away.

 

“Rikio and Riku have a complicated relationship,” Olette said.

 

“You're a natural born diplomat,” a fifth person entered their conversation, and Axel, Olette and Kairi were all a little surprised to see Riku with Hayner and Pence. Hayner was the one who spoke, and he was eyeing Sora and Roxas with suspicion.

 

“Hayner Dincht,” he said, offering his hand to Roxas first. “We-”

 

“Sat next to each other in the vampire's class,” Roxas said. “Yeah.” Still, he took Hayner's hand while Sora all but launched himself at Pence.

 

“I'm Sora!” he said, “I don't think I had any classes with you, did I?”

 

Pence smiled, shaking Sora's hand with an equal amount of enthusiasm. “I've got a different English and Chem. teacher than Hayner,” he said, “but other than that I share my classes with him. Well, except film.” He pouted and poked Hayner. “Hayner took art for lamers instead.”

 

“Oh screw you,” Hayner said in a way that was probably affectionate. “My art is beautiful.”

 

Namine and Rikio rejoined them at that, Namine's light giggle filling the otherwise empty hallway. “It is,” she said seriously, “a shame it was with the others.” She frowned before linking arms with Rikio, who was in turn pointedly not keeping eye contact with any of them. “Kio's going to drive me home, I need to make sure Tomtom's in the house and not stuck in this awful weather.”

 

There was the usual chorus of good byes and 'we'll miss you's, and Rikio smirked as they walked past. “Have fun,” he looked directly at Riku and Axel, “losers.”

 

“Don't crash the car,” Riku shot back, “I'd hate for anything to happen to Namine.”

 

Any rebuttal was cut off by Namine dragging the older teen bodily out into the rain, ignoring his yelps of protest as Rikio struggled to open his umbrella one handed. “Good riddance,” Olette said. Several people looked at her in shock and she sniffed, grabbing Kairi's hand. “What? I'm not Namine, I'm allowed to not like people.”

 

“There are people Nam doesn't like,” Axel said. “Like Kadaj.” Riku and Hayner both snorted.

 

“Kadaj doesn't count, he's unlikeable,” Hayner said and even Pence nodded, though only slightly. Axel smirked at that and clapped his hands together, wrapping an arm around Kairi's shoulders.

 

“Well, as fun as it is to badmouth Riku's family, how about we get going,” he looked between the various people. “Who's going with who?”

 

Pence waved slightly, “I can drive myself and Hayner,” he said, “but I don't really have a backseat right now.” He looked sheepish. “I agreed to drive Tidus' blitzball stuff around.” Hayner wrinkled his nose, but said nothing.

 

“Axel will drive me and Ol,” she said, “and Riku can take Sora and Roxas.” Axel raised and eyebrow at the imperious way of appointing the seating, but Roxas looked so unimpressed with the idea of sharing a car with Riku that Axel wouldn't have dared argue. No one else spoke up in or out of favour with the plan and Kairi beamed at them, looping arms with Olette and Axel and dragging them toward the entrance. “We'll meet you guys at _Starlet,_ ” she spoke mostly to Riku as she made her way to the door and Pence and Hayner quickly jogged to catch up, while Sora took a page from Kairi's book and grabbed onto a startled Riku and a resigned Roxas.

 

“Starlet?” he asked, and Axel had to laugh even as the front door was opened and he got a face full of rain for his troubles. “Gaia, it's coming down,” Sora said, frowning as he looked down at his own jacket. “I was not prepared.”

 

Riku shrugged, gesturing to his own lack of coat. “Storms come in quickly off the coast and get trapped in the mountains here,” he explained. “I myself forgot to check the weather.”

 

“Come on sillies,” Kairi said, “you can't possibly get _that_ wet getting to your car.” She gestured to the scrap heap Riku tried to pass of as a vehicle. Currently it was taking up one of the prime spots directly across from the door.

 

Now, let it be known that the following events were no ones fault – not truly – except maybe Kairi for jinxing the whole situation. With Kairi, Axel and Olette making a break for Axel's car, Olette giggling in the rain, no one thought to be worried about any of the other groups as they all branched off to get to their own vehicles. So, it was with much sadness that Axel was later forced to admit he did not see what happened next.

 

He did, however, hear a large splash and Riku's voice carry across the parking lot.

 

“ _Jenova forsaken son of a whore_ ,” rang out into the rain filled afternoon, startling several people to turn around and gawk at the scene that was one Riku Crescent sitting in Twilight Town Educational Centre's own lake. For a moment, silenced reigned as his friends a few unlucky souls stared at him. Finally someone spoke.

 

“You're Jenovan?”

 

Everyone turned from looking at Riku, who was now slowly standing up from the giant puddle, to Sora. “Wow Sor,” Roxas said. “That's what you got from that?”

 

Sora shrugged and hauled Riku to his feet. “Well I already _knew_ he fell in the puddle,” Sora said. “Do you have extra clothes?” he asked Riku and the Crescent, shivering, shook his head. “We'll find something,” Sora could be heard promising the older boy as they all returned to their mad dashes into the dryness of their various cars.

 

It was inside of Axel's car that Kairi and Olette finally gave into their mad giggling. “Oh poor Riku,” Olette managed over the sound of Kairi's laughter. “Too bad he didn't have PE today.”

 

Too bad indeed.

 

At Starlet, a tiny but popular cafe run by the wonderful Tifa Lockheart, the group was faced with the simple but sad fact that Riku was soaking, far more so than the rest of them. Tifa took one look at him and pointed to the bathroom. “Change or I'm not letting you sit down.” Riku deflated visibly.

 

“I don't have anything else,” he said and Hayner scratched his neck.

 

“Well there's Tidus' gym and blitzball stuff,” he trailed off. “But it smells awful.” Kairi looked at Axel for a long second before digging a none too subtle elbow into his ribs.

 

“You can borrow my jacket,” Axel said even as he shot a scowl at his sister. Riku sighed.

 

“Thanks Kai,” he said. He looked at his pants which were, unarguably, the biggest problem.

 

Olette coughed awkwardly, “I uh, I can help.”

 

She shifted to open her rather large purse, pulling out a pair of bright orange short shorts. For a moment no one spoke. Riku looked rather like he'd prefer sitting out in the rain, or perhaps jumping back in the puddle, but after a moment wordlessly took the shorts from her.

* * *

 

Despite certain hurtful rumours, Axel was a good friend, and he rarely laughed at his friend's worst moments, because Axel did in fact have some semblance of empathy. That said, it was impossible not to laugh as a bedraggled Riku walked back to their table wearing booty shorts and a leather jacket. His hair rather resembled a lion's mane in that it was poofy and untamed, even as he struggled to force it back into his hair tie.

 

Fighting back laughter Axel utterly failed to look remotely apologetic when Riku pinned him with a glare.

 

“Not a fucking word, Ax,” he said.

 

“I haven't said anything,” was the redhead's response. “But uh, should we order some jerky for your hair? I think it's come alive.”

 

Riku sat down with a huff next to Sora who seemed more concerned for Riku than amused, which was funny but also gag inducing. If the way Roxas was scowling at his twin was any indication, the blond agreed.

 

“It's not _that_ bad,” Olette said, patting Riku's arm. Kairi nodded, though her face was strangely still, as if she were suppressing a laugh.

 

“I look like a BDSM hooker,” Riku said. Hayner choked on his coffee while Pence shoved a handful of fries in his mouth in an obvious attempt to hide his laughter. Riku's glare was transferred to him, but Dincht had too many brothers to be phased by eye contact.

 

“Your words, not mine,” the blond said.

 

“I'm going to murder you all once I'm dressed like a normal human being.”

 

A cool voice reached their ears as the last of their drinks were set on the table, familiar golden eyes boring down on them. “No violence on the premises please,” the blue haired waiter said.

 

“I'll murder them out on the sidewalk,” Riku said. Isa nodded once to show he approved, while Axel pouted.

 

“After I was nice enough to give you my jacket,” he said, “how's your brother, Isa?”

 

“Still not talking to you,” Isa said. “He had Marluxia over last night.”

 

“Actually,” Axel said, ignoring the curious looked from Roxas and Sora, “ _I_ am not talking to Saix, not the other way around. And Marluxia's straight.”

 

Isa shrugged, “not my problem,” he said, “Lea wants to know if you can drive him home.”

 

“Lea can ask me for himself,” Axel said. Lea, who was an incorrigible eavesdropped, waved from his spot a few seats down. In front of him were several books on math, none of which were open. Isa shrugged again.

 

“Can you drive _me_ home?”

 

“Can't your brother?”

 

“Saix is out of town,” Isa said, “and also your car's nicer.”

 

“Flatterer.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Sure, but you'll have to squeeze in with Kairi and Olette.” Going for a third shrug Isa gave them a nod before walking away without saying thanks.

 

Sora and Roxas watched him go with wide eyes. “Is that his natural hair colour?” Sora asked.

 

“Yup,” came several different voices around the table.

 

“Utterly,” Hayner added, because he liked to have the last word.

 

“Cool,” Sora said while Roxas finally drank some of his coffee.

 

“This is really good,” he said, sounding surprised. He shouldn't have been, Starlet had the best coffee on the continent, as stated by a little certificate in the corner of the window. If you ignored the dubious waitstaff, case in point Isa, it was a great place.

 

“Take notes,” Axel said, “Roxas does, in fact, enjoy something. Someone tell the presses.”

 

Roxas, who true to form, scowled at him while taking another sip of his coffee. Sora gave a little giggle then gave Roxas a guilty look. “Sorry Rox,” he said.

 

“Whatever,” Roxas said, “can we get back to making fun of Riku?”

 

The table considered it. “I think,” Pence said at last, voice heavy with regret, “the moment has passed.”

 

Hayner nodded, looking as upset as Pence sounded. “I mean if Rikio were here it would be a full on party but,” he shrugged.

 

“If Rikio were here I'd have lit myself on fire instead of dressed like this,” Riku said. “Then at least I'd be dry.”

 

“And there would be fire,” Axel said. “That's a good plan.”

 

“No fire on the premises,” Isa said as he walked by again, “I get off at 4.”

 

“You're no fun,” Axel told the fifteen year old. Sora gave him a quizzical look at turned to Kairi.

 

“Is he always like this?”

 

Kairi nodded, “Reno's worse.” To Axel's amusement Roxas paled, visibly.

 

“There's _more_ of you?”

 

Axel loved making new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axel narration is hard, which is why it took so long to write this. Next chapter I'll pick someone easier to write, and there wil possibly be some semblance of a plot too.*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *but I make no promises.


End file.
